


Xmas Lockdown Challenge 2020

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Universi separati [2]
Category: Fairy Tail, One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta sui personaggi di Fairy Tail o One Piece basato sui prompt del Xmas Lockdwon challenge.Fanfiction partecipante al Christmas Lockdown, indetto dal forum FairyPiece-Fanfiction&Images.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Dracule Mihawk, Laxus Dreyar/Loke
Series: Universi separati [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099862





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction partecipante al Christmas Lockdown, indetto dal forum FairyPiece-Fanfiction&Images.  
> Prompt: 18 Dicembre; Cucina; Cravatta.  
> Laxus/Loki.

In cucina

Loki allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso, mostrando gli alti tacchi a spillo che indossava e sorrise al suo compagno, Laxus si grattò il mento fissando il proprio riflesso negli occhiali da sole di Loki.

Lo spirito stellare gli fece l’occhiolino e disse: «Allora, come mi stanno? Ho deciso di farmi un regalo di Natale in anticipo».

Laxus schioccò le dita, dando vita a dei piccoli fulminelli, ribattendo: «Pensavo che il tuo regalo fossero state ‘le lucine di Natale’ a cui ho dato vita nello scontro di ieri». Sentì l’altro ridacchiare e lo raggiunse, avvolgendogli i fianchi con il braccio. Lo trasse a sé e lo baciò con foga, Loki ricambiò con malizia, intrecciando le loro lingue e gli sciolse la cravatta.

L’intera cucina era invasa dall’odore della torta posata sul tavolo, aveva la forma di un Babbo Natale. L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce blu emanata dalla lampada appesa al soffitto con la forma di un cerchio magico.


	2. Ritual & Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction partecipante al Christmas Lockdown, indetto dal forum FairyPiece-Fanfiction&Images.  
> Prompt: 19 Dicembre; Camera da Letto; Boxer.

Ritual & Traditions

Fuori dalla finestra c’era un alto obelisco di marmo rosa, intorno a cui strisciavano delle scimmie dalle ali di demoni e volavano spettri semi-trasparenti.

Shanks era seduto vicino all’infisso, accomodato sul letto, guardava il padrone di casa con aria stordita. «Certo che mi sorprendi sempre. Io che pensavo che volessi soltanto sfidarmi selvaggiamente come spadaccino».

Mihaw assottigliò gli occhi e gli rispose: «Ti ho detto che non ti combatterò più ora che ti manca un braccio» sussurrò. Si sporse e posò un bacio sulle labbra del Rosso, sentì il sapore del rhum e avvertì il principio ispido di barba sulla pelle. Shanks lo afferrò per la casacca con l’unica mano e lo trasse a sé, intensificando il bacio.

Sul soffitto della camera c’era raffigurata la costellazione di Orione e su una finestra era appeso una ghirlanda di pungitopo con appeso un piccolo babbo Natale di terracotta.

Mihawk giocherellò con la cordicella del crocefisso d’oro che portava al collo, mentre con l’altra mano si spogliava, con movimenti cadenzati e controllati. Shanks lo seguì con lo sguardo, ipnotizzato dal pendente, lasciò che l’altro lo spogliasse a sua volta e rabbrividì, sentendo le sue dita gelide e affusolate sulla propria pelle calda.

Le camicie candide erano finite per terra. Mihawk accarezzò il petto di Shanks e pensò: "Amo quei pettorali, quei capezzoli colo del vino, quei peli radi e rossi… mi fa impazzire. Non è da me sembrare un ragazzino frustrato", ingoiò un gemito. Shanks ghignò notando l’eccitazione evidente dell’altro.

Sulla parete, vicino alla porta, erano posate le loro spade, sull’elsa della propria Mihawk aveva lasciato il suo ampio cappello decorato con piume vaporose. Shanks, recuperata dalla sua tasca un tubetto di lubrificante, iniziò a prepararsi, sentì il liquido gelido e denso dentro di sé.

«Pensavo di utilizzare questo. So che ami sconsacrare ogni cosa, ma poi ho capito che non ci sarei riuscito. Perciò ti farò mio alla vecchia maniera» disse Mihawk, mostrandogli un bastone d’oro.

Shanks lo guardò con occhi febbricitanti di cupidigia, rischiò di cadere e si appoggiò al letto con la mano sana. Esalò: “Questo è…», venendo interrotto: «Sì, uno degli oggetti sacri delle sacerdotesse di Iside».

«Pensavo le avessero bruciate tutte per stregoneria» sussurrò Shanks e con un piede scalciò i propri boxer abbandonati sul pavimento, facendoli finire all’altezza dei suoi stivali. Mihawk rispose: «Sì, è andata così, ma alcuni dei loro manufatti si sono salvati, anche se le loro conoscenze sono scomparse con loro», posando il bastone sul comodino.

"Lui ama ciò che è occulto e combattuto, perché lui stesso è una figura incompresa" pensò Shanks, Mihawk gli si approssimò e gli morse il collo. Shanks si abbandonò di peso contro Mihawk, che lo fece stendere sul letto, sentendo l’altro graffiargli la schiena pallida.

Shanks ebbe un fremito, mentre l’altro gli sfiorava l’intimità con una mano e con l’altra lo penetrava con le dita, gettò indietro la testa facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli, una ciocca gli aveva coperto l’occhio segnato dalle tre cicatrici. "… Così soddisfacente…" pensò, mentre l’altro andava sempre più a fondo. Mihawk lo baciò fino a mozzargli il fiato e fece scivolare le dita fuori da lui, Shanks gli avvolse i fianchi con le gambe. Mihawk aderì col suo petto sottile a quello dell’altro.

«Oh sì… Mi-Mihawk… così» lo invogliò Shanks, sentendo l’altro entrare dentro di lui e gridò di piacere, Occhi di falco si lasciò andare ad un lungo sospiro roco per la soddisfazione.


	3. Candela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crossover pairing: Shanks/Mirajane.   
> Fanfiction partecipante al Christmas Lockdown, indetto dal forum FairyPiece-Fanfiction&Images.  
> Prompt: 20 Dicembre; Bagno; “Una candela di Natale è una bella cosa: non fa rumore ma dolcemente offre se stessa" [Eva Logue]; Maglione

Candela

La luce della lampada illuminava il bagnetto, anche in quella stanza c’erano delle decorazioni natalizie, tra cui: il telo di plastica della doccia aveva disegnate delle renne e i tappetini avevano la forma di sorridenti Babbi Natale.

"Amo il maglione che mi ha regalato, mi tiene caldo e non punge" pensò Shanks, infilandolo un maglione era verde scuro, decorato con dei fiocchi di neve creati con delle pagliuzze argentate.

Dalla porta aperta entravano le canzoni di Natale che provenivano dallo stereo in salotto.

"So che la sua famiglia non apprezza la nostra unione, lei è troppo giovane per me. Però mi ha insegnato il significato della parola: casa.

Lei è bella, gentile, sa servire da bere, ma nasconde un secondo volto. Solo io riesco a far emergere quel lato demoniaco, così focoso e seducente, che al resto del mondo nasconde. Potrei perdermi nei suoi occhi, che sembrano il mare, le sue labbra sono un tesoro proibito e i suoi capelli candidi sembrano nuvole".

Si avvicinò a Mirajane, si sfilò col braccio sano la casacca, sistemandola sulle spalle nude della giovane, schioccandole un bacio sulla guancia.

«Cosa fai?» domandò. La giovane si volse, sorridendo al pirata, gli accarezzò il viso, sfiorando con la punta delle dita affusolate il suo accenno di barba ispida, risalendo fino alle cicatrici sul suo occhio. «Guardavo la candela di Natale che mi hai regalato. L’ho accesa e fa uno splendido profumo».

"Mai bello come il tuo" pensò Shanks e le chiese: «Come mai la guardavi? Temevi potesse causare un incendio?», i capelli rosso scuro gli ricadevano disordinati intorno al viso.

Mirajane gli posò la testa sulla spalla, stringendosi nella sua casacca.

«Una candela di Natale è una bella cosa: non fa rumore ma dolcemente offre se stessa» spiegò. Shanks le sollevò il viso, soffiando: «Sei sempre così poetica». Mirajane chiuse gli occhi, mentre lui la baciava e ricambiò, l’odore dolciastro di rhum misto a polvere da sparo che proveniva da lui le punse le narici, mentre la barba la pungeva. "Lui è come quella candela: disposto a donare tutto su se stesso" pensò.


	4. In garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 24 Dicembre; Garage / Cabina Armadio; Libro; "A Natale sono tutti più buoni. È il prima e dopo che mi preoccupa" [Peanuts].

In garage

Il garage era illuminato da una lampadina elettrica che lasciava quasi tutto in penombra. I due giovani al suo interno stavano sistemando degli scatoloni nei diversi ripiani delle alte mensole di metallo.

All’interno di uno scatolone si trovava un lavandino di quarzo rosa smontato, insieme ai rubinetti in piombo dipinto d’oro che ricordavano due uccelli. Ne scendevano altri al loro posto con su scritto: "Luminarie", "Addobbi", "Presepe" o "Albero".

«Dobbiamo per forza avere tutti questi addobbi di Natale? Sai che poi dovremo rimetterli al loro posto» si lamentò Ace. Era sporco di nero sulle guance all’altezza delle lentiggini.

«Sei un vero Grinch» sbuffò Rufy, gli dolevano le braccia. Ace gli diede un colpetto col fianco e ridacchiando rispose: «Tu la mia Cindy Lou».

Rufy scese uno scatolone colmo di piatti di plastica rossi che si trovava tra uno scongelante per i vetri della macchina e un libro che riportava sulla copertina: 'A Natale sono tutti più buoni'.

Ace lo lesse di sfuggita, pensando: "A Natale sono tutti più buoni. È il prima e dopo che mi preoccupa", mentre il minore rispondeva: «Più Marta May».

"Concordo sul giudizio dei muscoli" pensò Rufy, mordicchiandosi il labbro.

Ace si deterse la fronte con una mano, mentre sfilava il cappello di paglia dalla testa del fratello, facendoglielo ricadere col laccetto dietro le spalle. «Anche se come stile di vestiti ricordi più il Grinch. Sbaglio o indossi dei calzini spaiati?» chiese, indicando con la testa verso il basso.

Rufy gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.

«Almeno non ho un orribile pigiama addosso» si riferì al vestiario color pece del fratello, decorato da teschietti bianchi. Ace gli avvolse il braccio intorno alle spalle e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: «Siamo dei ribelli anche nel vestiario», entrambi puzzavano di sudore.

«Questo mi piace, due ‘pirati’» disse Rufy e, avvolgendogli le braccia sottili intorno al collo, lo baciò. Ace, contraccambiando, pensò: "Fortunatamente legalmente siamo ‘fratelli’ visto che suo nonno mia ha adottato, così possiamo passare la vigilia in lockdown assieme".


End file.
